Satisfaction Days
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: One hundred drabbles, one hundred moments in the Team Satisfaction era, from the initial bonds to the tragic breakdown. Kiryuu x Yuusei x Jack x Crow friendship/romance/whatever. Prompt #7: Morals and Values. Sliding down was all too easy.
1. Always, Always

**(A/N): _Really_, Artie? You _had_ to take another lengthy prompt when you have multichaps to work on? Ahahaha...yeah.**

**This time, it's for the new LiveJournal community _5ds_100_, where people can claim a 5D's character/pairing and write 100 structured drabbles on it. My pairing is Satisfactionshipping, a.k.a. Kiryuu x Yuusei x Jack x Crow. :D **

**...watch me never get this done, too.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

**Prompt #1-Forever  
**

* * *

**Always, Always...**

They couldn't remember the last time they had felt so exhilarated.

The victory they had long sought after, the day when the whole map was theirs-this day was it. The spot colored in and the sheet thrown to the skies, their laughter followed right after, echoing throughout the Satellite that was theirs-all theirs.

Each one looked to the person to their right, then their left, then in front. Each one had the same look on their face-unreserved glee.

It was a moment that didn't happen often. It was a once-in-a-lifetime sort of happiness. Something that didn't happen just everyday. No, this moment was _special_. It was a moment to be treasured.

None of them would ever forget this. They were all together, all brothers, all one. With the laughter surrounding them, binding them together, making their bonds stronger-it would last forever.

They would be a team, forever, and for always. They were sure of it.

* * *

**(A/N): Ugh. Too short for my liking. Hopefully the next one will be longer. :D  
**


	2. Skies Overhead

**(A/N): Not much to say here...enjoy the fic!  
**

**Prompt #2-Clear  
**

* * *

**Skies Overhead**

Kiryuu wondered what color the sky really was.

In Satellite, the skies were always covered with a thick coating of smog, so that only barest traces of sunlight could get through. Everything was dulled by the glow, giving everything a musty, decrepit feel. It wasn't the quaintest thing to look at, but, being in Satellite meant that you took what you could get.

However, there were times that the smog cleared, and Kiryuu could catch a glimpse of the crystalline brilliance shining through.

Sometimes the sky was a bright, violent red, with shades upon shades of orange and pink. The bright colors were overwhelming, and stood out against the musty shades of smog, even shining through the thick layers at spots where the light was especially strong and turning the smog a pale red. Those times made Kiryuu think of Crow, with his childlike exuberance and joy. He was always the one who burst into things, and even through his rare moments of open depression, he'd soon shine back to his normal self. The team just wouldn't be the same without his outright, blatant eagerness to fulfill their dream.

Sometimes the sky was a deep purple, just after the sun set and just before the sky would turn dark. It was a dignified color, and it had the effect that made the other colors around it seem wild and untamed before this one. This one reminded him of Jack, with his dignified presence. Kiryuu had to admit, the first time he had met him, he thought Jack had been shipped from the city, what with his attitude. He regretted thinking that now. No matter how different Jack acted from the rest of them, he was one of them, a Satellite through and through. He had proved his loyalty time and time again.

Sometimes the sky was a shade of blue. The colors ranged, from a bright joyful color to a deep serene shade that was almost black, but blue was there, nonetheless. It was a steady presence, a base. It was this color that reminded him of Yuusei, the quiet presence in the back of the group. He was silent enough that one could almost forget he was there, and yet always feel his presence; just as one doesn't always recognize blatantly that the sky is blue, but are aware of its shade nonetheless. His being there was a silent reminder that they would always be around for the others to lean on.

Most of the time, however, the color Kiryuu saw when the smog parted was a shade of black, deeper and darker than anything else he knew. Dark enough that if one was lost in it, Kiryuu was sure they wouldn't be able to see anything. It was the shade of the unknown. The future.

Kiryuu would see his memories projected onto the blackness like a screen, envisioning how that mission went today, what they did right, what could be worked on. More often, he would see the future etched in the skies.

A future when Team Satisfaction would conquer all under that wide carpet.

And then, they would together reach for that sky. Reach it, and clear it forever of all that tainted it.

The skies were wide open, and fresh for the taking...

* * *

**(A/N): Review please?  
**


	3. Fall Like the Sun

**(A/N): I'm hungry. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...yeah, I got nothing. Enjoy the fic!  
**

**Prompt #3-Dusk  
**

* * *

**Fall Like the Sun**

Kiryuu watched as the last of his teammates walked away from him, his figure illuminated by the setting sun.

There was a despondency in his gaze that Kiryuu didn't want to recognize, instead masking it with an insane grin, a cocked gun ready to shoot...or backfire.

With Yuusei leaving, he was alone. There was nothing left of their group.

That was what any _reasonable_ person would say.

To Kiryuu, everyone was still together. They wouldn't separate so easily. They had never lost. They still had so much more to gain. There was no reason for them to leave. They would return.

Crow had been the first one to break away. Kiryuu wasn't worried. Crow's jubilant attitude wasn't something that could be kept down for long. It was only a matter of waiting until he was back to his normal self.

Jack had left soon after. Kiryuu wasn't worried about him, either. It was hard to earn his trust, but he was fiercely loyal to those he found worthy of his attention. He'd be back soon enough.

Yuusei had been the last to leave. If Kiryuu wasn't worried about Jack of Crow, there was no way he'd be worried about Yuusei. Yuusei was always there, even when he wasn't. With all his preaching about bonds and whatnot, there was no way he'd eat his own words and turn his back on his nakama.

This was a temporary depression. Things would look up soon enough. Even the brightest star in their sky, the sun, which lit up everything in its brilliance, set every night. Darkness still came every night.

Kiryuu looked out over the broken wall of the top floor of the building he stood, smiling. As if to prove his point, the sun continued to fall, coating everything with a dim haze of pink and orange.

Yes, the sun fell every night. But it rose again.

And so would Team Satisfaction. They would rise again like the sun, and light up the Satellite with their brilliance, driving out the darkness that was Security.

Kiryuu watched and plotted as the sun fell behind the horizon.

* * *

**(A/N): Review please?  
**


	4. Again

**(A/N): I really should be sleeping. Night, all!**

**Prompt #4-Once More  
**

* * *

**Again**

"Whaaaat?!"

That outburst had come from Crow, who, judging by his expression, looked ready to live up to his name and _fly the hell outta there_.

"Yep, you're scouting out the Magician's Gang's hideout this time, Crow!" Kiryuu, ever the optimistic leader, had replied back as if the deal had already been done. Crow apparently didn't think it was.

"You mean 'acting as the bait' again, don't you?"

"You don't have to put it so blandly, Crow."  
"I KNEW IT!!! I HAVE TO GO BE THE PUNCHING BAG FOR THE ENEMY AGAIN?!?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"

By now, this scene had happened enough times that it had become a joke for the four of them. Always the same complaints, always ending the same way. It was just a big a part of their planning routine as the actual planning.

"You're best for the job, Crow. Your small size is perfect for deceiving the rival gangs-if they see you alone, they'll let down their guard," Kiryuu placated him. It wasn't hard to see that he was partially successful at stroking the orange-haired bird's rather large ego. However, partial success was never enough for Kiryuu, and it certainly wasn't enough to calm Crow down.

"What about Yuusei? He ain't that much bigger than me."

"He's the only technician we've got, Crow. If something goes wrong and he's put out of commission, we can't use half our tricks without him repairing our gadgets. You know that."

"Fine, how about Jack? He doesn't do anything but stand around and mope!"

"Jack Atlus does _not_ play as someone's chew toy!"

"...yes, there's that, and that he's taller than most of Satellite's residents. Even if he was alone, not many people can work up the guts to challenge him. Anyways, his pride won't let him lose a fight anyways-he'd just keep getting up until he beat them down."

"Gah, okay, fine! What about _you_, Kiryuu?"

And at that, Kiryuu let out a laugh.

"I'm the _leader_, Crow! If I let myself look weak for even a second, the rival gangs will be all over the rest of you in a heartbeat, and you know it!"

Crow looked defeated-as he did at the end of every repeat of the conversation. He soon brightened, however, after a quick pat on the shoulder by Yuusei and a glance around the room, which was filled with nothing but determined smirks.

"Ah fine. I _know_ how much your _oh-so-perfect_ plan will fail if I don't do this awesomely important part."

Kiryuu only grinned back at him, while not quite mirroring Crow's wide, exuberant grin, conveyed the exact same thought.

"Attaboy, Crow. I knew we could count on you."

This conversation seemed inane, lighthearted, a playful banter between four brothers.

But it was a reminder. A reminder of what each one did, how each one played their part. A reminder that they all had their vital role to play in the team.

And those roles were something they would continue to act again and again, as Team Satisfaction set out to conquer once more.

* * *

**(A/N): Review please?  
**


	5. Cracks

**(A/N): Oooh, I'm getting into the angsty stuff now~ Bahahaha.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt #5-Distrust  
**

* * *

**Cracks**

That night was spent in drunken celebration.

The room that they had always spent their time planning their assaults had lost something-the map that they kept in the center of the sole table in the room, the map that they pored over and plotted and planned as they slowly inked it in bit by bit by bit. It was no longer necessary-they had it all. Everything was theirs.

In their glee, no one noticed the mess they had made of the room-the cracked bottles and shards of glass spread over the floor-and in their drunk hangovers, no one remembered it the next morning.

Kiryuu woke first the next morning, perceiving the world through the bleary haziness induced by his grime-filled eyes and his impeding headache. He moved to get up, but couldn't-Jack and Crow were snuggled in on either side of him and Yuusei was lying on top of him, all three unconsciously nuzzling him as they wavered between the realms of slumber and awake. Kiryuu settled back in, enjoying their warmth, ignoring the brief glance he got of the disorganized room and the cracked glass strewn across its floor.

---

From then on, the room was abandoned. There was no point in using it-it was the room reserved for their plannings and plottings, the room where they gathered around the map that was now long gone, the room where they met as Team Satisfaction, preparing for their next mission.

There were no more missions to prepare for. There were no more sections to conquer. There were no more reasons to meet there.

It was just an ordinary room that one expected to find in Satellite, the walls deteriorated and cracked, the furniture worn and unused, the floor littered with bits of glass and debris...with no indication of memories long gone.

---  
Things were different after that night. At least, they were to Kiryuu. He couldn't help but feel that the individual members of Team Satisfaction would soon split off from each other, that they were no longer held by a cohesive purpose.

In his eyes, he saw the cracks forming, saw the team breaking apart, saw them splinter.

So, he tried to find more ways to keep them together, to keep that sense of cohesiveness, tried to find the glue that would patch up their cracks.

He didn't realize he was creating more.

---

Crow couldn't find enjoyment in what they were doing anymore.

When it came down to it, this was a game of cards. It was meant for fun. That's what he wanted to play it for.

With every new mission Kiryuu concocted up after that night, it felt more and more like a chore. Unlike the initial goal they had recently fulfilled, these new missions felt dredged up, unnecessary, and desperate. He couldn't empathize with them. He couldn't trust that they were right. He couldn't believe Kiryuu anymore, every time he said that they were doing the right thing…he couldn't trust him.

It felt less like they were the rightful and just rulers of Satellite, and more like they were tyrants.

The image was driven home when Kiryuu nearly drove his foot near a kid's-_his kid's_-skull, without remorse or regret. It was only Crow's tackling him to the ground that stopped him.

It was then that Crow split off.

---

Jack couldn't say that being the sort of King that Kiryuu had promised them to be was enjoyable.

It felt less of being a king, and more of being a military leader. Instead of one that ruled by right, he ruled by force.

For some reason, the idea didn't sit well with him. He wanted to be a King in his own right, not this...bastardized version of it.

Seeing his own teammates fight amongst each other-and not of the mild teasing sort of bickering he had gotten used to over their time together; but real, true fighting over their current position and what they were doing cemented his doubt. What had he trusted in? Was it a lie? He needed to think things over on his own.

It was Jack's turn to leave.

---

Yuusei felt distressed, to say the least, when Jack and Crow left. He couldn't understand how Kiryuu couldn't-or wouldn't-see the impact he was having on the rest of the team…or indeed, why the team felt it couldn't stay together to at least help him.

The hideout seemed empty now, with only him and Kiryuu to occupy it.

Yuusei remembered the times that he was often distracted from his work on whatever device he was rigging up for the team by Jack musing over the city, or Crow playing with his kids, or Kiryuu proposing an idea for a plan.

Now he was distracted by the constant silence, interrupted only by the soft clanking and sparking from his work and the occasional shuffling sounds that occurred when Kiryuu was restless.

Soon enough, Yuusei found himself restless as well. He found himself wandering the hideout, coming to a door that he could barely remember being there…he opened it.

He saw the shards of glass. The table where the map once rested, as if on a pedestal. The room, more dilapidated than before.

More than ever, he saw cracks, cracks, endless amounts of cracks. Cracks in the walls. The floor. The glass bottles, murky brown and gleaming.

Cracked, but not broken. Not broken.

Jack and Crow hadn't severed ties. They'd come back. Maybe Kiryuu needed time alone, to reflect. Time without the power he had gained alongside them. Before things got too far.

When Kiryuu revealed that he wanted to challenge Security, Yuusei put his foot down…and left.

Not for good. This was only another crack in the bottle, the room. It was still whole.

They'd be back together again, and fix things up so that they were stronger than before.

-FIN-

* * *

**(A/N): Review please?  
**


	6. Filling the Emptiness

**(A/N): Well, derp. It's been a while since I looked at this fic. **

**...I'm never finishing this 100 ficseries, am I.**

**Right. So. Um.**

**Prompt #006-Lonely. This is a quick look and a guesstimate as to how Team Satisfaction was formed. This was also a last-minute entry to Riding Duel's "Days of Satisfaction" Challenge.  
**

* * *

**Filling the Emptiness**

The days with the team were always full. That's how Kiryuu couldn't help but see it. Full of what, he wasn't certain.

Sometimes he thought it was full of suspense: always plotting, planning, waiting for that right minute to strike, to claim another piece of territory for their own.

Sometimes he thought it was full of exuberance: Crow certainly had that department covered for the four of them (and he needed it, considering all those kids he kept around him constantly). Jack too, had it, and it showed whenever he boomed out in his loud voice that spoke of unrivaled confidence and skill. Yuusei...it was hard for him to place at times; however, he never doubted that his inner fire was there-it had shown itself when it was needed, and nothing more.

Perhaps it was full of life, Kiryuu couldn't help but think sometimes. It certainly wasn't before he had met them. Life in the B.A.D. was dreary, dull and monotonous-surprising for a place renowned for its overabundance of dangerous criminals that had managed to evade security.

But that was the point that many missed: they had come to _evade_. They didn't want to fight. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves. They spent all their days in isolation, skulking around for their needs, fearful of that one day where Security would finally grow the balls (or, even more likely: finally get off their lazy asses) to just grab some helicopters and troops and be done with the lot of them...or worse, find someone else who could and might just betray them to Security. If even one person came close to another, it was an immediate brawl...and the encounters between hardened criminals often left one or both injured, sometimes lethally.

That was how it was when Kiryuu had been left alone in the B.A.D., son of a criminal who had died in one of those brawls, was one of the few left there with no marker to speak of. He was an easy target...and he had to learn to defend himself quickly, attacking before he got attacked, and with no restraint.

So after years of growing up this way, with the majority of existence in the cold, empty darkness that was the B.A.D., it was only natural that he would attack anyone that came into his territory: even an extremely short red haired teen only a few years younger than him that had heard tales with wide eyes of the Daedalus Bridge and had come looking for it.

That was both the worst and best mistake he had made in his life.

He had never gotten a beating like that before: the red haired kid was _tough_, especially so when the taller blond and somewhat shorter spiky-haired teens had found them and joined in, working together with the red-hair so seamlessly it was like they had been together all their lives. (He found out later that he wasn't too far from the truth with that thought.)

However, he had also never gotten mercy like this before either: after they had successfully pinned him down (the blond and Spikey holding down one arm each and the red-hair sitting triumphantly on his legs), he had expected them to loot him for all he was worth.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Red-hair had a surprisingly big voice in that small body of his. He was stunned for a moment before responding-this was the way things were in the B.A.D., attack first or die. At that, the blond yelled at Red-hair for being careless, and Spikey chimed in with a quiet and neutral voice reminding him that someone named "Martha" had told them to be careful there. Red-hair didn't seem to be cowed by the other two, though, instead brushing them off and looking down at him with a curious glance.

"Hey, since we beat you, you gotta do what we say, right?"

Damn. He got beat by a trio of greenhorns that didn't even know the rules of the B-A-fucking-D. He considered telling them no and getting off scot-free, but damn, his pride wouldn't allow him to be so petty.

"...Yeah." The breath came out as a tired wheeze.

"Then, you gotta take us to see that Daedalus Bridge!"

He got beat by a trio of greenhorns that came here to go sightseeing because of a freaking feel-good bedtime story. His barely-remembered father must be rolling in his grave right now.

"Fine."

He had forgotten that he barely knew his way around the B.A.D. himself-everyone had their own territories they stayed in, never straying for fear of meeting someone else.

They spent a lot of time wandering in circles until they got there. This made room for conversation...and the trio surprisingly shared a few interests with him-one being Duel Monsters.

He found himself regretting the fact that they had to go once they had found the damn bridge to nowhere. Despite getting beat to a pulp (and still wincing at several of the heavier bruises), the time he had spent with them was easily the best he had had in his life. But he was in a different world from them-they certainly shouldn't be forced to stay in the B.A.D., and he couldn't just...

"...hey, d'ya wanna come with us?" asked Red-hair, who he had learned was called Crow.

"Are you crazy, Crow?" immediately countered Jack, the blonde. "Martha's already had it up to here-" he motioned to his neck "-with all the orphans you keep bringing in!"

"As much as I dislike leaving him here, we just don't have room at the orphanage, Crow," reasoned Spiky, or as he was called by the other two, Yuusei.

"I already told Martha I'd be getting my own place nearby to take the kids! We just need to finish it up!"

"But it isn't finished!!!" yelled Jack.

"It can be, and soon," soothed Yuusei. "The lighting just needs to be set."

"Then it's settled! Hey, hey," rambled Crow, now ignoring the fuming Jack and turning to the perplexed Kiryuu-were they always like this? "Why don't you visit us at this place in the Main Satellite? Won't be hard, it's close to the only set of trees you'd find there!"

He was shocked that he would receive such an invitation based on only a few hours' acquaintance. (He would soon learn that Crow seemed to have a thing for people being left alone-apparently he was so grateful for being taken in at a young age that he just had to share that feeling with as many orphans as he could.) Stuck in disbelief, he nodded, but didn't plan to visit any time soon. What was the point, forcing himself on their happiness like this.

And yet he found himself at their doorstep a few days later (after his bruises had healed). He couldn't stay away. Going back, feeling that empty, cold, lonely life that was the B.A.D. after those few hours of company, feeling their warmth and sharing their lives with him...it was impossible. Hunger gnawed all too harshly once a starved man had finally gotten a tasty morsel to eat, after all.

He kept coming back. At first it was only about once every week. Then once every three or so days. Then once every day. Then he was just there.

Indeed, Crow kept his word and moved them all into a building with his orphans. And for the longest time, Kiryuu was scared that this would end, that suddenly they would choose to move out of the hideout, that it was too difficult to support themselves and so they would leave him and return to the place where there was no room for him to stay.

And so he decided to help them support themselves.

That was the beginning of their exploits together. And Kiryuu wasn't going to let it have an ending. He was going to keep them close to him.

After so many years of being alone, they had finally given him life. Filled him up to the brim with it. He had to give them something in return, or they would leave, would take the life they had given him with them and leave him empty again...he couldn't go back to being empty like that again. Never again would he spend his days in loneliness.

He gave them Team Satisfaction.

"Hey guys, I had this thought...don't you think it's unfair that we don't have so much compared to others? If we can't make it out of here...we have to be satisfied with what we have to the fullest, don't you think...?"

Full of life...yeah, that sounded about right.

FIN

* * *

**(A/N): Review?**


	7. Slippery Slope

**(A/N): Hi guys. I'm lame with actually finishing stuff, aren't I?**

**Prompt #007-Morals and Values**

**

* * *

**

**Slippery Slope**

It had started out as such an innocent idea. Living their lives out to the best of their ability, making sure every day was more glorious than the last.

They were simply a ragtag group, wandering around to get satisfaction. And getting it was all too easy.

They were strong. So strong, at first, that they didn't have to resort to dirty tactics. Didn't have to sneak around or smash into other's hideouts. No, all it took was an issued challenge and some dueling to claim the first few areas.

But then the other side started getting wary. Started hearing rumors of a new, dangerous band of renegades, started listening. And suddenly, they had false bases planted, booby traps, stacked decks. Naturally, since this was Satellite, the obvious response was to fight back equally as dirty. Espionage, betrayal, traps and chains of their own. It didn't seem like such a step backwards from their original goal.

After all, this was all in the name of satisfaction, wasn't it?

It was soon natural for them to not even bother with official challenges anymore, simply sending in Yuusei to hack into their systems or Crow to act as a red herring or Jack to simply beat them senseless. Then, all four of them would pounce, and the inevitable beatdown would commence.

Even when they had all the areas under their control, it wasn't enough. The final duel, four against forty (had almost been _three_ against forty), had instilled a sort of paranoia in their leader, an insane belief that they and only they could eliminate all threats to Satellite's well-being, that this was their duty to obtain satisfaction. That this was all that mattered now, this and nothing else.

Everything was a threat. _Everything._ All remaining duelists. All had to be eliminated. All had to be under their control.

After all, this was all in the name of satisfaction, wasn't it?

Two of them didn't think so. Two of them left that night.

Still, they pushed on. This wasn't a big loss. It wasn't that devastating to have two members _(half the team)_ leave because they were dissatisfied. They simply had to show them what they were missing out on, and they'd be back.

Security. Security was the final boss. The last big threat. With that eliminated, there was nothing stopping them. Who cared if the plan was practically suicide? They were together. They would crush it like they had everything else. Going against the law? What law? What law would subject them to conditions like this? This wasn't an illegal uprising.

It was a _revolution_. A revolution in the name of satisfaction.

The other man didn't think so. He left that night.

No matter. He'd be back. They'd be back. The rest of them would be pay for instilling fear and doubts into them. The price would be in blood and tears. This wasn't a little game anymore. This wasn't a fantasy dreamed up by four boys. This was war. Something that should have begun years ago, when they were first deprived of rightful aid. It was only right that an uprising should occur. And at the end, the brave and righteous would stand on top, satisfied with victory.

It would all be _glorious_.

And oh, did he laugh when the other three showed up before him, here to aid him in his time of crisis.

He didn't see what they saw. To him, he was their valiant leader, the one who would lead them to ultimate satisfaction.

To them, they saw someone dirty, battered and bruised from his fall from the top. The one who had seemed so bright to them before, their leading light in the darkness, now stuck in a dark, downward spiral. Who had twisted their innocent desire for a better life into a bloody, hellish nightmare. Who kept convincing himself that he was right, that he was pushing forward, when he was truly sliding backward, had lost sight of his original goal.

He had only wanted to make them happy. How had that degenerated into this insane desire for possession and domination?

_How had they let him fall so easily?_

-FIN-

* * *

**(A/N): At this point, I'm just hoping that people actually remember me, much less my prompts. Derp.**


End file.
